1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a clip, specifically to a clip incorporating the function of a stationary attachment to an existing embroidery hoop or scroll while simultaneously providing accessible placement of existing charts and tools.
2. Description of Prior Art
Embroidery hoops have been used for many years to aid the handstitcher in his/her art. With the onset of low priced graphics stitchers are now able to purchase charts, by which they may follow a pre-set drawing on graph paper to re-create the art by their own hands.
To aid stitchers even more, scrolls and holders were designed, where-by allowing stitchers to stitch with greater ease and with both hands.
Consequently, the stitcher still faced the dilemma of how to best handle the stitching apparatus and read their graph simultaneously.
The foldable stand, in Dalbo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,505, and the book holder in Adler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,960 hold the chart, or book, but require a flat, stable surface in close proximity to the reader/stitcher to function properly.
As this field is limited, other prior art consists of a gripping device, Richardson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,039, and a clip, Takabayashi, U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,228. Neither device is capable of a stationary attachment, and were designed as simple clipping devices with many uses.
Also available is the Graph-Gripper, Peggy & Co., Peggy Winstead, Havelock, N.C., patent pending. This device was the first attempt to aid a stitcher explicitly. It does mount to an embroidery hoop, but its design precludes its use on a quilters hoop, which has a larger bolt size, or on a scroll, which has a more recessed bolt. Also, the Graph-Gripper is as its name states: a single-page graph gripper. It does not allow for a multi-paged graph to be inserted into its narrow slots; it contains nothing on which a stitcher may keep the necessary tools, such as scissors, thread or needles. A common problem among stitchers is lost thread and needles, and the constant hunting for a small pair of scissors in a sewing basket. Also, for it's design to function, it is molded of a brittle plastic. The arms are then cut from the flat body, and extended by heat. These arms contain sharp edges whereby graphs are torn from frequent insertion and removal. This type of plastic is brittle and should an arm be broken the device is rendered useless.